Footnotes
by morethanjustausername
Summary: A ten-chapter story in which 2D is bored out of his mind while trapped in his underwater room and reflects on how he came to name his toes. One chapter for each toe! Chapter 1: Mudsy, the little toe. [UPDATE SPEED: Ostrich with no legs.]


Have you ever stubbed your toe? I mean, not just some piddley little bump right on the end, no, nothing that lovely. I mean when you nearly rip your foot in half and end up screaming in silent agony, wishing an untimely death on whatever dastardly object caused your pain. Yeah, THAT feeling.

I live in KONG Studios. A gigantic mansion built by er... hippies? Occultists? Some guy in need of water? I think Murdoc told me once, but I can't really remember. Who listens to the old gas-bag anyway? Surely not I. Anyway, KONG is huge. I mean, we have an elephant living in one of the hallways! So, huge house, lotsa rooms, lotsa nice pointy bits sticking out of no where ready to be tripped on.

I have ten toes.

At lease I really hope I do! Yeah... uh... one two three...six...eight... Yeah, ten toes.

ANYWAY I have ten toes. Seeing as I have all the time in the world while locked in a room about a million feet underwater (maybe more), I decided to name each one. Don't judge me! I get bored... It's not like Murdoc would want to come down here just to chat with me! He does sometimes.. but he usually just stares at me all creep-like for half an hour while I talk, then punches me in the face and runs away. I think he's mental.

Wow, off track here. Stupid Murdoc, he's always messing with me is some way! Actually, Murdoc is sort of involved in the naming of one of my toes.

In fact, I named on of my toes after him. My little toe on my left foot to be exact!

Mudsy the toe.

Wanna know why? Of course you do, right? I mean, I wouldn't want to impose...

* * *

**_Mudsy, the little toe._**

"2D! IT WAS YOU I KNOW IT WAS YOU!"

Oh god no. Nonononono...

Stomp stomp stomp.. He's coming for me.. _'__They're coming for you Martha...' _

I froze on the spot for some stupid reason. _"C'mon MOVE! He's almost here! GOGOGO you idiot!" _I mentally screamed.

Running sounded like a good idea at the time, even if it made me look guilty of whatever crime I had apparently committed. So run I did. I scrambled out from the studio kitchen (I had been eating a grape jelly and cheese whiz sandwich, which I had to drop) and into the booth. That insanely creepy eyeball followed my movements right up until burst into the corridor. Where to go though? Noodle's room? Nope, she wasn't home so it was locked.. Russ? No... Taxidermy projects are freaky... My room? No, he'd look for me there! I heard a door slam somewhere behind me and Murdoc yell something about a 'hairy eyeball'.

"Fink 2D, fink!" I muttered.

I mentally went over the map of KONG. SO I'm on the first floor... Bowling alley? No, To much stuff there for Murdoc to hurt me with...No where to hide in the instrument room.. Oh! Oh! I know! The cinema! He NEVER goes there! Perfect! I turned away from the alley (I had started to run that way once the idea popped into my head) and quickly slipped into the box office.

If I had any spare time, I would have further rearranged the letters on the Clint Eastwood showtime poster to 'Twisted a Colon', or something clever like that.

"YOU BRAT! Where'd 'e go..?" I heard from somewhere in the other room.

I eeped a bit (not unmanly at all) and ran down the aisle. I spotted a seat down near the end of the cinema that looked like it couldn't be spotted easily from the door.

_'Okay, that looks like a good spot! He'll never even come in here, it's perfect!'_ I thought. I smiled dumbly to myself and picked up the pace to my spot. I was so happy! Murdoc wasn't going to be able to kill me and-

**"OW! BLOODY HELL AHHHHHHHHHGH!"** I shouted.

Right right, I know screaming at the top of my lungs wasn't _exactly_ helping me stay hidden, but it felt like I had just ripped my toe off! I crashed to the ground in an ungraceful heap. I couldn't feel my toe... _'Oh god I must have ripped it off!'_

I looked down at my socked feet gave another shrill scream at the sudden throb of pain from my foot. I clapped a hand over my mouth, but it was too late to pretend I hadn't been so loud. The cinema door-

**SLAM!**

Right... The cinema door slammed open and nearly fell off it's hinges. The terrifying silhouette of Murdoc loomed in the doorway.

"You!" He grumbled lowly, pointing a crooked finger at me.

"M-me?" I stuttered (bad habit, I know) and crawled back a bit.

"Oh yer IN for it now!"

"A-a-ah didn' even do anyfing!"

"Yew," He glared at me and leaned in closer.

"Touched," He leaned in even further, and I shrank back into the cinema's carpeted floors.

"My," My head came in contact with the floor, and Murdoc somehow managed to hover over me in a VERY unsettling manner.

"Bass." He said, his rotten breath invading my nose-holes.

Wait, I touched his bass?

"N-no I didn'!"

"Yew did! Yer grubby little fingerprints are all over it!"

What?!

"'Ow do ya' know 'dere mine?!" I asked, a bit gobsmacked.

Murdoc leaned even further in (somehow there was room) and narrowed his eyes at me.

"I can smell 'em.."

WHOA! WAIT WHAT? CREEPY MUCH! I really hoped he did that just to freak me out, but it was enough to startle a confession out of me.

"O-okay so I tou'che' it! I' wus jus' layin' on t'e ground nex' tada stand, so I fought t'at it fell off an' t'at yew would ge' mad so ah pu' it back real careful-loik! I swear! PLEASEDUNBEMAD!" I wailed.

Murdoc just stared at me until I flinched. Then, as what I can only _hope_ was a nice gesture he hauled me to my feet by the back of my shirt (ow). I coughed a bit and rubbed my neck. Murdoc just stared at me like the CREEP he was. He lifted his arm up, and my immediate fear was that he was going to punch me. I Threw my arms in front of my face and tried to curl in on myself.

"N-no... pwease dun' punch me..." I said, accidentally letting a 'w' into please. I hate it when that happens, it makes me sound... cute! Less serious, really.

"2D. Put yer arms down." He commanded.

"I'm so'wy!"

"2D! ARMS DOWN!" He yelled right at me. I felt my hair fly back a bit at the force.

My arms fell to my sides like sacks of lead.. or um... other... heavy stuff... Right..

Murdoc's fist flew forward and I braced myself for the worst... but nothing came. I cracked an eye open. The fist was now just an ordinary hand, poised centimetres away from my face. A sadistic smile emerged from the bassist. In one swift movement...

...Murdoc pinched my cheek.

Well THAT could have gone worse!

"Dun' _ever_ touch me bass _ever_ again. Are. We. Clear?"

I nodded so hard my head just about fell off. Murdoc patted my head (like a dog, or a child!) and turned to leave.

"Right, before I forget... yer toe's bleeding, bettah get that taken care ov' before Noodle gets back an' throws a fit over that carpet."

Murdoc turned tail and left the cinema with a bit of a cackle.

"MY TOE!" I screeched.

All the adrenaline that had been coursing through my blood-tubes had vanished, and I remembered how much my foot hurt.

I fell back on my bum and cradled my foot.

* * *

Later, I had learned that I had not ripped my toe straight off of my foot, but actually just broken it. Yep, I broke my toe, and it's all my fault! Or... is it Murdoc's fault? No. It was _me_ who touched his sodding bass. Oversensitive arse..

Six painful weeks later, my toe had healed. The moment I was able to wear my converse again I decided that I had to give my toe a name. Ya know, to remember the event.

What's a good name for a pain-giving toe?

Mudsy, of course!

So there's the story of how I came to name my pinkie toe. I guess that really started my toe-naming streak. I mean, what kind of cracker only names one of his toes? Surely not I.

Nine more toes, nine more stories to tell!

* * *

**Only A/N in this story:**

**Hey, sorry for not updating anything for a while! Have this ten-chapter story, I made it just for you! 5 reviews for the next chapter, see ya then!**


End file.
